Discombobulation
by JavaForever
Summary: Pointless JavaJunkie fluff. I can't believe I'm writing that. Read, review, and enjoy! Thank you very much.


A/N: Yet another prompt response. I've gone a little crazy with them lately. It's also just pointless, fun, and fluffy! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own! This is fascinating isn't it?

Discombobulation

"It's a funny word."

"It is."

"And there's such mystery behind it. I mean, who thought up the word? Where did it come from?"

"It's a mysterious word."

"Are you just agreeing with me to get me to stop talking?"

"Maybe."

"Uh! I'll have you know that I am a conversation genius!"

"Mom," Rory sighed over the phone. "You called me with news. What was the news?"

On the other line, Lorelai grinned. "Kirk is getting married!" She exclaimed. There was silence. "Rory?"

"This is your idea of big important news?" She said after a minute.

"Yes."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"You made me listen to you babble on about the word 'discombobulated' for ten minutes just so you could tell me that Kirk is getting married?"

"It wasn't ten minutes!"

"It felt like it."

"Come on," Lorelai whined. "Don't you think the idea of Kirk getting married is funny?"

"Why would I?"

"Kirk in a tux, Kirk living married life, Kirk Jr…" She listed.

Rory groaned. "Well that last one is a little scary to think of."

"Yes it is."

There was a loud bang heard over the line before Rory said hurriedly, "Mom, I have to go. Paris just got back from her date with Doyle and it sounds like she's taking her anger out on the door."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay hon, go save the door."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

Lorelai smiled happily as she hung up her phone. The happiness depleted slightly though as she felt loneliness creep it's way back in. Sighing, she got up and put on her coat to make her way to Luke's. As she opened the familiar door, the smile crept back up.

"Oh Lucas!" She called, determined to get a rise out of him.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled as he set down a coffee cup in front of her.

"Thank you for existing!" She exclaimed and grabbed the cup.

"Glad to help you die early."

"You are?"

He glared at her and left to take Kirk's order. A few minutes later, a loud yell came from his table. "Kirk! Just shut up about ties and tell me what you want to order! Or you can just not eat. Either one works!" Kirk mumbled an order and Luke stalked to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Lorelai called as he re-emerged. "What's with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What's got you in such a pleasant mood?"

He sighed and bent down slightly. "I found a hair." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes. "On your head?"

"Yes on my head!" He exclaimed.

"So you haven't gone bald under that baseball cap? I'm shocked!" She teased.

"It was a gray hair."

"Don't tell me it was your first gray hair."

"It was lots of them all in one bunch!" He defended.

Lorelai laughed. "Luke please, you're in your forties now. Gray hairs will be popping up more."

"Gee thanks."

"Luke seriously. A few gray hairs can't be the reason that you're this upset. What's really going on?" She asked looking a little concerned.

He sighed heavily and leaned on the counter. "I'm old." He said.

"No you aren't."

"I am. I'm old. The hairs, and pains, and aches, and I go to bed when an old man would," He ranted.

"What?"

"And I'm a divorcee! I was supposed to be married by now!"

Lorelai looked at him confusedly. "I feel all discombobulated." She muttered.

"What?"

She bounced slightly on her stool. "It's a cool word isn't it? I just found it this morning!"

"It's just a word." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but it sounds funny and it's so long!"

"It's only a word. Nothing to get excited over."

"You know," She said. "Laughing makes you younger."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. It makes you feel younger and if you feel younger you look younger!"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is.

"I'm not going to do this with you!" Luke exclaimed finally. "What do you want to eat?"

"Food."

"Burger and fries?"

She grinned. "You got it dude." He rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen. A few minutes later he set the plate down in front of her. "Thanks!" She called.

Lorelai spent about an hour sitting at the counter, eating, drinking coffee, and watching the amusing citizens of Stars Hollow. Finally, she laid some money down on the counter and got ready to go.

"Luke!" She called.

"What?" He asked coming out of the kitchen.

"You're not getting old." She told him. "You've got a long way to go before you get old." With that, she smiled and hurried out the door. He smiled and turned back to the kitchen.


End file.
